The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus plant, commercially referred to as Boxwood, botanically known as Buxus microphylla var. koreana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH-BI’.
The new Buxus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Buxus microphylla var. koreana ‘Kingsville’, not patented. The new Buxus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors in 1991 on a single plant of ‘Kingsville’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buxus plant by semi-hardwood and hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. since 1996 has shown that the unique features of this new Buxus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.